


Deleted Scenes

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: What are we even doing? [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, size comparison, spotted dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: How did Jim manage to get his boyfriend's measurements? How did Leonard find out it had become a mass market product?





	1. Measurements

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scenes from "What are we even doing?" that just didn't fit in the story but just had to be written.

From the moment that Leonard had put a stop to their activities Jim’s mind had been working overtime trying to come up with a solution to his problem. Before him and Leonard had taken this step, the farthest he’d even gone with another guy was blow jobs or a hand job. Solo he’d tried some small toys but nothing that compared to the size of Leonard’s dick. He visited a few of the little shops where he’d previously purchased his toys but he couldn’t find what he was looking for. There was only one more shop that he thought he might be able to find it at. 

Stepping inside the shop he looked around and quickly spotted the wall containing the items he was looking for. Walking down the aisle he checks them each to see if they are the right size. The girl behind the counter walked up to him with a smile. “Hello! Anything I can help you with?”

He looked up, his index finger and thumb wrapped around the eight inch orange pronged dildo. “Ummm…I’m looking for a dildo for my soon to be ex.”

The girl didn’t even blink. “Anything specific you want?”

He set the orange dildo back on the shelf, “Well I’m really kind of looking for something that is about the same size as him.”

The girl smiled. “We can make special orders if you can provide the measurements. You can even pick the material and color.”

Jim’s eyes lit up, “That sounds great.”

“I can take your order at the front when you are ready.” 

She walked back up to the front leaving Jim to continue browsing. He headed for an aisle near the front and looked over their selection of lube. Grabbing a couple of bottles of his favorite brand and headed to the counter. 

The girl looked up “Find everything alright?”

“Yeah, what do I need for that special order?”

She rings up the two bottles and pulls out a PADD. “You’ll need to provide us with the length from base to tip, the girth, and a scan for contouring. That is assuming you’ll want all of the bumps and ridges.”   

Jim’s face flushed a bit. “Yeah, I want this to be as close to the real thing as possible.”

She smiled at him a little. “Miss him?”

Jim smirked, “Actually I’m planning on giving it to him and telling him to go fuck himself.”

She laughed, “I’ve been there myself. Get us the measurements and we can get it made.”

Jim smiled and took the paper bag of lube. “Thanks.”

He headed back to the dorms wondering how the hell he was going to manage to get Leonard’s measurements without him knowing. Getting back to the empty dorm room he placed his purchases on his bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and glanced around the room. Don’t have a measuring tape. Would that even work? It needs to be accurate…I need a scan too. Where the hell am I gonna find a scanner for… His eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. 

~

Running across the campus to the dorm on the opposite side from his, he runs to the lift and waits impatiently. When the doors opened a small group of first year cadets stepped out ogling him as they passed. He nodded to them and stepped inside the lift. Pressing the button for the floor he wanted the doors closed. Bouncing on the spot slightly he waits for the lift to stop. When the doors opened again he took off down the hall to room thirty-eight. Pressing the bell and knocking quickly he bounced on the spot til the door opened. 

A young freckle faced kid with curly brown hair looked up at him. “Wonder boy! I need a favor.”

A few hours later Jim left Chekov’s room with a modified scanner in hand. Chekov had ensured him that it would accurately measure and scan any object. Even better than that, it would store the information as well. Now all Jim had to do was wait until Leonard came back to the dorm and fell asleep and he would have everything he needed. 

Jim didn’t sleep well that night. He laid in bed staring up at the ceiling listening to Leonard’s breathing his mind on the scanner under his bed. Glancing at his clock he carefully slipped out of the bed and reached for the scanner. He flipped it on and walked over the Leonard’s bed. Kneeling beside the bed he carefully peels the sheet covering Leonard’s lower half back. The brunette shifts and groans lightly, “Jim?” 

Damn it! He slid the scanner behind him and back under his bed as Leonard opened an eye. 

“What’re you doin’?” he asked groggily.

Jim smiled and rubbed his arm. “Nothing I was just…”

Leonard scooted back in the bed a little and patted the bed in front of him. Jim climbed in and Leonard pulled the covers over the two of them, his arm draped over the blonde. “Go to sleep Jim.” he said as he settled his head against Jim’s shoulder.

Jim sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow. I’ll get it tomorrow.

~

The next night was about the same. Jim laid in his bed staring at the ceiling listening for the change in Leonard’s breathing that told him the other man was out. Again he tried to move the sheet and again Leonard woke up. He wasn’t going to complain about sharing a bed with his grump, the only real problem with is was how tight a squeeze it was for the two of them. 

He decided to try a different tactic the next night and since it was a weekend he knew the other man wouldn’t complain about having a few drinks before bed. After their third drink each they had started to peel their clothes off, by the fifth drink both men were completely naked. Jim pulled Leonard over onto the bed and gently pushed him onto his back. “Jim, what are you…”

“Shut up Bones.” Jim said as he straddled Leonard’s legs. Leaning forward slightly he took the other man’s cock in his hand and stroked it slowly. Leonard groaned and leans back against the headboard.

“Normally you’re the talker Jim. You feeling okay today?”

Jim rolled his eyes and licked Leonard’s cock from base to tip making the man moan. “How you feeling Bones?”

Leonard glared at him, “Like you’re gonna pay for this one day.”

Jim shrugged and took Leonard’s cock into his mouth until the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Reaching down he wrapped his fingers around his own cock and stroked it as he bobbed his head on Leonard.  The brunette groaned again and gave a little thrust of his hips. Jim moaned around him. 

“Shit!”

Jim’s eye shifted up to Leonard’s face, I’ve got him hooked now. He is so mine.

It didn’t take much more to bring Leonard to the brink, Jim sucked hard and he came in his mouth. He sat back on his heels and continued stroking himself while Leonard watched him. 

“You’ve got something right there.” Leonard said gesturing to the corner of his mouth. 

Jim smiled and licked his lips, “Did I get it?”

Leonard chuckled and crawled over to him. “Let me help you.” He leaned forward and captured Jim’s lips with his, Leonards tongue found its way into Jim’s mouth. Jim groaned as he felt Leonard’s hand rubbing down his stomach and dangerously close to his cock.

Jim released himself when Leonard tapped him on the knuckles. He continued to kiss him while Leonard’s hand wrapped around his cock, his thumb rubbing light circles over the tip. Jim groaned and his cock twitched as he finally came on the brunettes hand.

Breaking the kiss Leonard smiled. “Now, are you gonna tell me what this is all about?”

Jim would swear he blushed but his face was so red anyway he was sure Leonard couldn’t really tell. “What do you mean?”

Leonard sat back against the headboard and motioned Jim to join him. Jim slid up the bed and settled with his back against Leonard’s chest. The older man wrapped his arms around him, “It way be the weekend but knowing you you’re up to something. I just want to know what it is.”

Jim rubbed his thumb over Leonard’s and closed his eyes. “Just felt like it. Thought you might need to relax.” 

“I did and this was good. We should do this more often.”

Jim grinned, “I think that could be arranged.”

~

Jim woke a lot earlier than usual and discovered that they were still in the same position they had fallen asleep in , though Leonards grip had loosened considerably…and they were both still very naked. He grinned when he realized what was pressing against his back. This could be my chance! 

He carefully slipped from the bed and quietly grabbed the scanner. Kneeling in the floor beside the bed he flipped the scanner on and pointed it at Leonard’s cock. He stared at the little screen while the scanner took its measurements. He frowned slightly when it was done. That can’t be right. What did it do…I am not gonna ask Chekov. I’ll just have to try it again. 

He pressed the button and rescanned him. His frown deepened. This damn machine…maybe it’s not the scanner… He glanced up at Leonards cock and then to the sleeping man’s face. I wonder… Holding the scanner in one hand he slowly reached over and wrapped his fingers around his cock. Leonard shifted but his eyes stayed closed. Jim stroked him slowly until his cock was fully erect. Removing his hand he ran the scan again. 

He sat back on his heels and stared down at the screen. “Surely not.”

“Jim? What are you doing?”

Jim slid the scanner under his bed and looked up at Leonard, his eyes were still closed, “Just getting a drink want anything?” 

“Come back to bed.”

Jim climbed back on the bed and Leonard hooked his leg over Jim’s and wrapped his arms around him again. “I think I like sleeping like this.”

“Yeah well next time we trade places. I’m gonna be sore in the morning.”

That afternoon Jim sat on his bed and stared at the little screen on the scanner. “Surely it’s wrong. Surely he’s not…” He glanced down at himself and then looked over at the clock. “I have plenty of time.” He quickly shed his clothes and flopped back on his bed, the scanner on the bed beside him. He laid back against his headboard and closed his eyes. Leonard standing in the kitchen naked, the feel of his skin beneath my fingers, the warmth of his cock and the way it twitched the first time I touched it.  He could feel his cock growing stiffer beneath his hand and he opened his eyes. The way he looked the first time he came for me, the sweet salty taste of him on my tongue. 

He groaned and looked down again. “This thing better work.” He said to himself as he picked the scanned up and released his now fully erect cock. The scanner lit up and the screen flashed. He took a deep breath and looked down at the screen. Looking over the results his brow furrowed and his bottom lip stuck out a little. He put the scanner away and put his clothes back on. 

When Leonard came home that night Jim was already in bed. Leonard leaned over him and kissed him on the temple before changing into his sweatpants and getting in his bed. Jim laid in bed awake and staring at the wall for several hours before drifting off to sleep. 

The next day he too the scanner to the shop. The girl behind the counter smiled at him when he walked in the door. “Back to place your order?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ve got the measurements right here.” he said taking the scanner from his pocket and placing it on the counter. 

The girl picked it up and looked at it. “Where’d you retrofit a scanner?”

Jim smiled, “I’ve got a friend that’s handy with tech.” He reached over and flipped it on for her. 

Her smile widens, “This your soon to be ex’s measurements?”

He leaned over the counter and glanced at the readout, his face turned beet red and he hit another button changing the screen. “That’s my friend’s…he was testing it to make sure it worked.”

She nodded and glanced up at him. “Well, tell your friend that I’m impressed.” She pulled her PADD over and switched it on. “And available if he’s interested..”

Jim cleared his throat and nodded, “Yeah, I’ll–I’ll be sure to tell him.”

“So I’ll input the measurements and the scan and all you have to do is pick the material and color.”

Jim picked the PADD up and made his choices before handing it back to her. “How long will it take?”

She glanced down at his chosen material and crinkled her nose. “That’s gonna take a little longer. It’s our most popular seller for custom jobs and we’re a little backed up at the moment.”

Jim nodded and glanced around the shop. “I think I’ll wander around a bit.”

“Take your time and let me know if you need help with anything.”

About an hour later Jim walked out of the shop with a large bag of “gag gifts” for his friends. When he got back to the dorm he dumped the bag out on his bed. Six different sized dildos, three butt plugs, a handful of different styles of cock rings, and half a dozen bottles of different types of lube. Staring at the thinest dildo he’d purchased he took off his cadet reds and stood there in nothing but his underwear. Grabbing a half empty box from his closet he collected everything and placed it all in the box, except for the thinest dildo and a vibrating cock ring. Putting the box back in the closet he grabbed the two items and his bottle of silicone based lube and headed for the bathroom. 

Leonard met Jim for dinner in the cadet mess hall several hours later. He had been waiting for him for a while and was starting to get concerned when Jim finally showed up. “I was getting worried about you Jim. What kept you?”

“Sorry, I got a little distracted and lost track of time.” 

“Sit, eat, you look awful. Are you feeling okay?”

Jim nodded and sat down opposite Leonard. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Jim?”

“Fine. Why?”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and picked up his glass of tea. “You were walking kind of funny and you winced when you sat down. You fall on your ass again during combat practice?”

Jim shook his head and shifted slightly in his seat. 

“Liar. Why didn’t you come by the clinic?”

Because you told me not to come in after another one of my dumb ideas. It’s not dumb though…I’m doing this for you. “Just a little sore. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Leonard set his glass back down and shook his head. “If you say so.”

~

Over the next week and a half he experimented with a variety of his new toys. He woke one morning and had the idea to wear one of his plugs to class, unfortunately the only class that day was Interspecies Ethics and he was stuck sitting a chair for over five hours. By the time he got back to the dorm he was more than ready to take it out and give one of the larger dildos a try…but Leonard was already there.

“Hey Jim. How was class?”

“Long.”

“Isn’t it always?”

Jim grinned, “Yeah.” He walked into the kitchenette and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Filling it with water he turned to find Leonard right behind him. “What’s up?”

Leonard shook his head and took Jim’s free hand in his. “Just missed you today.”

“Everything okay? Something happen?”

Leonard sighed, “Well there was a kid that came in today…Blonde hair, blue eyes, not as blue as yours of course. He was in an accident and was in pretty bad shape.”

Jim frowned, “Why was he brought to the clinic?”

“Closer than the hospital and they weren’t sure he’d make it.”

Jim set the glass of water down and placed his hand on Leonard’s cheek. “I’m sorry. Did he–is he?”

Leonard nodded, “We stabilized him enough for transport but I just kept thinking of you…”

“About Tarsus you mean.”

Leonard looked him in the eye, “I’m sorry Jim. I know you don’t like talking about it.”

Jim brushed his thumb on Leonard’s cheek, “It’s okay. You want to just chill on the loveseat or one of the beds?”

Leonard nodded, “Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

Jim smiled and kissed Leonard’s hand. “Just let me run to the bathroom and change into some sweats first.”

Leonard nodded and walked over to the loveseat while Jim ducked into the bathroom. When he emerged a few minutes later with a his cadet reds in a heap in his arms he dumped the pile on his bed and turned to Leonard. “Is it okay if I don’t put sweats on?”

Leonard stared at Jim for a minute and then held his arms out to him. “At least you’re wearing something.”

Jim grinned and snuggled up in Leonard’s arms. “You’d be fine if I wasn’t wearing anything, admit it.”

“You’d be fine if neither of us was wearing anything.” Leonard breathed on his neck. 

“True. But I like you anyway.”

~

The girl from the shop commed him and he headed straight over. His special order was ready and Jim was so excited he barely contain it. He’d been wearing the largest of his plugs for a few hours every day for the last week and the largest dildo he had was working fine. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on the new toy. When he arrived at the shop the girl motioned for him to follow her into a side room. 

“Here it is. Hope you don’t mind, I told my boss about you and he took some liberties with it.”

Jim frowns and takes the package from the table, opening it enough to get a look inside he grinned. “I think the spots give it a little flair don’t you?”

She grinned and nodded, “It’s the nicest spotted dick I’ve ever seen.”

“Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

“Not a problem, and if you ever need anything else you know where to find me.” She said with a wink. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I’m not sure I’m ready for another relationship right now. He really meant a lot to me.”

“And now he can go fuck himself.”

Jim grinned again. “He sure can.”

Two years later (2258)

Jim was walking down the street headed back to his and Leonard’s apartment when he came across the little shop he’d discovered during his second year at the academy. Grinning he stepped inside thinking he might find a new toy to enjoy with his boyfriend. Or at least a Christmas present for him. The girl behind the counter looked up and nodded to him. “Need any help just let me know.”

“Thanks, it’s been awhile since I’ve been in here. Can you tell me what your bestsellers are? I’m looking for something for my boyfriend.”

She smiled and stepped out from behind the counter. “Anything in particular?”

“Top three of everything?”

“Let’s see…” She walked him around the shop showing him the top three best sellers of every category of toy. Stepping over to the wall of dildos she pulls three from the shelf. “Two of these are newer models and the other is a classic favorite.”

Jim took one of the boxes from her and turned it over, he frowned, “Is this one of the newer models?”

She nodded and placed one of the boxes back on the shelf. “Yes, This is the other.” she opened the box and pulled out a flesh colored dildo covered in pink and purple spots. “This is the spotted dick model we picked up a couple of years ago. It was an instant best seller. Second only to the one you’re holding.”

Jim stared at the box for a minute and then looked back up at the girl. “How long have you had this model?”

“That one came out a few days after the spotted dick.”

“What’s it called?”

She blushed slightly, “My friend’s dick.”

He grinned broadly. “I’ll take it.”


	2. My Friend's Dick

Chekov walked into the ship’s bar and found Leonard sitting there with a glass in his hand. The doctor looked up and nodded to him. “What brings you here Chekov?”

“I was with a young lady but she kicked me out.”

Leonard stood to his feet and stepped behind the bar. “Pick your poison.”

“Vodka.”

Len shook his head, “Take a seat kid.”

Chekov sighed and sat down in the seat Leonard had vacated. “I don’t know what happened. Everything was going fine and then she got mad and threw me out.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow and set a glass of amber colored liquid in front of him. “Drink this, it’ll help.”

Chekov nodded and picked the glass up.

“What was she mad about?”

Chekov stared into the glass for a minute, his cheeks turning red, “I might have told her that I was a penis model and that the dildo they made of me was a bestseller…” he said quietly.

Leonard froze with his glass to his lips. Lowering it slowly he looked at the young Russian. “Why would you tell her that?”

“It’s sort of true. I was helping a friend with something but he wouldn’t tell me what it was for. I was curious so I linked the device I modified for him to my data PADD. He scanned a penis, and then he scanned another one.”

“And just where did you pull the dildo story from?” Leonard asked with a severely arched eyebrow.

“I might have followed my friend to a specialty sex shop. The girl at the counter told me that my friend had made a special order and she showed me the scanner he had left with her. She mentioned that there were two scans and that one of them belonged to the person that modified the scanner. I might have mentioned that I was the one that did that. And I might have given her permission to make a dildo…”

The door opened and Jim sauntered in. Chekov finished his drink and set the glass back down. “Thank you for the drink Doctor McCoy. You were right. It did help.”

“Anytime kid.”

Jim patted Chekov on the back as he passed him and sat down at the bar. “Hey Bones.”

“Hey yourself.” He grumbled.

“What’s eating you?”

Leonard braced his hands against the counter. “Jim, remind me about that spotted dick of yours. Where did you say you got it?”

Jim glanced over his shoulder toward the door. “You want to talk about that here?”

“Yes Jim. Where did you get it?”

“A specialty shop not far from the academy. Why?”

“Just curious.” He said stepping around the bar and over to Jim. “Is that the same shop where you picked up ‘My Friend’s dick’?”

Jim grinned a little and placed his hands on Leonard’s waist. “Yeah. You liked that one if I remember correctly.”

Leonard smiled a little and rubbed his hand on the front of Jim’s pants. “Maybe I’ll trade this one for it.”

Jim frowned. “What?”

Leonard stepped back from him. “Are you really so vain that you would get a dildo made of your own cock?!”

The door behind him opened at that moment and he heard the sound of someone running down the hall.

“Now the whole ship’s gonna know…”

“Jim.” Leonard said in an almost threatening tone.

Jim stood to his feet and placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips. “Leonard, I didn’t know they made it. I ordered the spotted dick and only the spotted dick. I had no idea that they made that.”

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you going to tell me who’s cock that is that you play with so much? You’ve had to replace it twice.”

Jim’s face turned beet red and he looked down at the floor. He muttered something under his breath.

Leonard hooked a finger under the blonde’s chin and tilted his head up, “Say that again.”

Jim cleared his throat and gave him an innocent smile, “Yours.”

“Dammit Jim!”

“I told you I would find a way! It was all I could think of! I really wanted to be with you and I was afraid you leave if we couldn't….you know.”

Leonard shook his head and sighed. “Jim, I love you. Even though you can be an idiot at times, I still love you. I would never leave you because we couldn’t have sex.” He wrapped his arms around the younger man and Jim laid his head on Leonard’s shoulder.

“So you aren’t mad?”

“You know I can’t stay mad at you Jim.”

“Good, cause there’s something else I need to tell you.” He said pulling away gently. “Have a seat.”

He shifted Leonard slightly and waited until he was seated. “The spotted dick…it’s not a special order anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

Jim ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his head, “Well, the last two I bought were retail…”

Jim stood back and watched as his words sank in. Leonard’s eyes were the size of dinner plates and Jim had never seen his nostrils flare that much before.

“Do you mean to tell me that they are selling sex toys modeled after my genitals?!”

“I didn’t give them permission! Or at least I don’t think I did.”

“Well get them to stop!”

“I don’t think they will.”

“And why the hell not?!” Leonard said rising from his seat.

Jim shuffled his feet and moved backwards a little. “It’s one of their top sellers.”

Leonard stopped and stared at him, “A top seller…the spotted dick…my cock…is a best seller…”

Jim nodded and smirked a little. “Mine’s more popular though.”

“Are you really…wait a second…” he raised a finger and pointed it at Jim. “I know think I understand now…He said there were two scans…You were comparing our dicks!”

Jim could feel his face flush as he shook his head, “No! I was just making sure the scanner was working–”

“No you weren’t. You were comparing us.” Leonard said slipping his hand into Jim’s. “Darlin’ there is no reason for that and you know it. I love you just the way you are and you are perfectly adequate for me.”

“What if I don’t like being adequate?”

Leonard chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “How about ‘above average’? Does that sound better?”

Jim smirked and nodded. “I think I like the sound of that.”

“Just don’t expect me to go around telling people that my boyfriend is hung like a horse.”

“Why not? I do.” He said with a wink.


End file.
